Pasangan?
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: IchiHime, RenRuki, HitsuHina dll...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: BLEACH (c)2001 Tite Kubo**

**AUTHOR: ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito (The Crazy Teams)  
**

**Genre: Humor + GaJe(Ga Jelas)**

Chapter 1 IchiHime

"Inoue… besok gua boleh ke rumah lo gak?" Tanya ichigo

"Boleh… mau apa Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya hime

"Ya main aja besok gua datang, jam 10 pagi " jawab Ichi

Besoknya…

"ohayou Inoue…" sapa Ichi.

"Ohayou Kurosaki-kun, silahkan masuk" jawab hime

"Apa yang kaulakukan Inoue?" Tanya ichigo

"Aku sedang memasak" jawab hime

"_APA!! MASAK KATANYA GAWAT NIH KALAU GWA DISURUH MAKAN GIMANA NIH!!! MASAKAN INOUE KAN ANCUR BANGET!! ADUH PEMBACA BANTUIN DONG!!!_"teriak ichigo dalam hati

"Kurosaki-kun mau coba??" Tanya hime sambil ketawa ketiwi

"Eh..i..i..iya" kata ichi ragu

Ichigo pun memakan makanan yg bernama… akh.. entahlah namanya apa… dan akibatnya …

"I..inoue, g..gwa pinjam toilet" kata ichi

"EH? Silahkan Kurosaki-kun" kata hime

Ichigo langsung lari ke toilet, orihime Cuma bingung ngeliatnya. Dan di toilet…apa yg terjadi.. ichigo muntah, hamil?? Gk Cuma mual nyoba masakan orihime, baru 1 sendok aja udah gini gimana sisanya??.

Dan 5 sendok sesudah itu…

"eh.. maaf inoue gua.. udah kenyang…" kata ichi sambil nahan mual

"Ehh?? Sayang sekali ini kan enak.." kata hime dgn tampang innocent

"_TCH, SIAL GWA HARUS CEPAT2 PULANG GUE PENGEN MUNTAH MASAKAN APA NIH!! PADAHAL GUA SENGAJA DATANG SIANG BIAR GA DAPET MAKANAN KAYA GINI, GWA HARUS CARI ALASAN!_"kata ichi dlm hati

Lalu kira2 30 menit kemudian…

"A..anu inoue aku ada janji mengantar adikku.. jadi aku harus pulang" kata ichi

"oh,begitu tdk apa2" jwb hime

Sesudah orihime nutup pintu ichigo langsung lari ke rumah kaya orang gila dikejar anjing dan sesudah sampai apa yg dilakukannya?? Nganter adik?? Istirahat?? Gak yg bener lari ke kamar mandi dan muntah udh gk tahan nahan mual!

***

ReRe: Hahaha!! Rasain strawberry!!

Ichigo: akh!! Gila! Makanan apaan tuh mau ngebunuh org!

ReRe: mungkin Khekhekhe

Ichigo: AAKHHH!!

ReRe + Ichigo : Mohon REVIEW~

ReRe: Flame juga silahkan, saya terima ikhlas.

TEKAN TOMBOL HIJAU DIBAWAH YA!!!

ReRe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 RenRuki

Di Soul Society…

"Ano… taichou saya ijin cuti satu hari saja.. saya mohon" kata Renji memohon.

"Baiklah kuijinkan tapi hanya satu hari saja" kata byakuya dgn wajah tenangnya.

"Benarkah terima kasih taichou"kata Renji sambil berlari pergi

Di dunia nyata…

"maaf ichigo aku harus kembali ke soul society sekarang…" kata rukia

"ah… ya silahkan saja" jawab ichi.

Di divisi 13…

"Ukitake-taichou apa Rukia sudah datang ?" Tanya renji

"masih belum Abarai-kun tunggu saja dulu" jawab juushirou

Lalu senkaimon pun terbuka…

"Renji…!" kata Rukia sedikit berteriak

"ah.. Rukia" kata renji

"saya pergi dulu Ukitake-taichou" kata Rukia

"iya… hati2 Kuchiki,Abarai-kun" kata Juushirou

…………………………………………

"Akhirnya bisa bertemu juga" kata Renji..

"tapi kita tetap harus hati2 agar tidak ketahuan nii-sama" kata rukia

"benar juga kalau ketauan taichou… GAWAT ADA TAICHOU KABUUR!!!!!" teriak renji

Rukia yg mendengar teriakan renji ikut kabur karena melihat byakuya sedang jalan kearah mereka (byakuya gk tau ada RenRuki), mereka sembunyi di dekat barak divisi 10, tapi…

"eh..Renji, Rukia lagi ngapain?" kata rangiku

Renji dan Rukia kaget dan jadi salting…

"Ma… maaf Matsumoto-fuku taichou!" kata renji sambil berlari pergi…

(kita skip aja ke saat mereka ketauan)

"ta…taichou!!" teriak renji

"n..nii-sama" teriak rukia

"Rukia, Renji apa yg kalian lakukan?" kata byakuya dgn wajah cool

"t…taichou i..ini bukan…" teriak renji ketakutan

"Renji aku akan…" kata byakuya sambil berjalan mendekati renji

"Agh!! Kumohn taichou berhenti…" kata renji

1 meter mendekati….

"Nii-sama kumohon berhenti!!" teriak rukia

½ meter….

"AkKhh!!! Tidak taichou!!" teriak renji

Dan…

"renji, kuserahkan rukia padamu jaga dia baik2…" kata byakuya

"eh.. apa??" kata renji bingung

ReRe: hehehe akhirannya GaJe banget yah…

ReRe: yah.. paling gak kamu seneng kan… yah…. aku kan author yg baik jd ya bantu2 dikit lah…, bilang makasih napa?

Rukia: terima kasih banyak author

Ichigo: kok mereka happy ending!! Sedangkan gua bad ending!!!

ReRe: *angkat bahu* entahlah…

Ichigo: (stress berat..)

ReRe: udah deh jgn banyak ngomel mau kutambahin penderitaanmu di bagian HitsuHina hahh??

Ichigo: engga2 ud ckp…

ALL: MOHON REVIEW!

Ichigo: Author kaya gini di FLAME aja!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Pasangan 3: HitsuHina

…………………

Teriak sang ayam untuk membangunkan seisi seiretei. Tapi ternyata masih ada seseorang yang masih tertidur lelap yaitu kapten divisi 10 yang imut nan bonsai*dibekuin* satu ini tentu saja tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hitsugaya Toushirou!

~*Hitsugaya's Pov*~

_Apaan sih tu ayam masih pagi dingin, ngantuk, capek, males, cape deh… tidur lagi ah… _

~*end of Hitsugaya's Pov*~

Tapi belum sempat toushirou menutupkan kembali matanya… Rangiku udah tereak2 kaya orang gila buat ngebangunin Taichounya yg masih melingker di dalem selimut kaya kucing…

"Taichou~~ ayo bangun ini sudah pagi!!" teriak fuku-taichounya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Matsumoto Rangiku… fuku-taichou toushirou yg cantik, rajin, dan tak berdosa itu…… Loh?! Kok naskah nya berubah!!! -Ini dia yang aslinya *nendang narrator yang entah sapa itu* , kebalikannya pemalas, ngerepotin, dan dosanya udah menumpuk setinggi gunung!- -Dibantai Haineko-.

Ya mau ga mau dech toushirou harus bangun dah…

Di kantor divisi 5…

"Ichigo-taichou tolong kerjakan ini! Harus selesai hari ini!" perintah Momo pada kaptennya (baca: pengganti sementara kapten div. 5). Ichigo yang denger itu langsung kabur secepat kilat dan ngumpet di barak div. 10. Momo langsung teriak dan stress berat kenapa??? Karena tadinya dia mau jalan sama toushirou ga jadi dah gara-gara ulahnya Ichigo… sedangkan keadaan Ichigo yang lagi ngumpet… dia ketauan ama Toushirou…

"Ehh… Toushi- ehh… salah Hitsugaya-taichou maksudnya lagi ngapain nih… " kata Ichigo sambil ketakutan

"Kurosaki Ichigo apa yang kau lakukan disini!!!" kata toushirou sambil marah kenapa??? Karena.. udah jelas lah kalo ichigo kabur otomatis kerjaan momo nambah jadi gk bisa jalan dech…. Toushirou rasanya pengen banget ngehajar tu jeruk sayangnya zanpakutounya ditinggal ga bisa dech…

"Ehmm… Kurosaki Ichigo cepat kambali ke divisi mu Hinamori bisa kerepotan karena ulahmu itu!" kata shirou dgn berwibawa.

"Ayolah Hitsugaya-taichou bantuin donk capek nih ngerjain tugas mulu …" pinta ichi dgn memelas

Nah… shirou yg gk tahan lagi terpaksa nyerang ichi pake kidou…

"Way of Binding 61: six rods prison light!"teriaknya… ichi jd gk bisa gerak dech dan dilanjutin dgn…

"way of destruction 31: red fire, way of destruction 33: Blue fire, way of destruction 37: blue fire, crash down"teriak shirou.

Yap..cuz' serangan-serangan maut barusan, Ichigo langsung semaput dan diseret Shirou ke div.5. Momo langsung berterima kasih pada Shirou karena sudah membawa taichounya…

Akhirnya… Shirou n' Momo bisa jalan juga… dan nasib ichi…

Dia harus ngerjain semua tugas2 sambil diawasin sama Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni Sou-Taichou… –Gak bisa kabur deh.. kasian deh lu ichi…-

***

ReRe: Yahh… makin gak jelas aja ni cerita!!

Renji : Jelas aja… pengarangnya aja udah kagak jelas!!

ReRe: diam kau _Baboon no ou_!! Gak usah banyak protes dasar gak tau terima kasih!!

Renji: Biarin…

ReRe: AGHHHH!!!

Ichigo: HAHAHA!! Akhirnya kalah juga tu author ama baboon!

Renji: diam kau jeruk!

Ichigo: Nanas!

Renji: strawberry!

Ichigo: Kaktus!

Renji: Duren!

Ichigo: alis aneh!

Renji: makhluk jadi2an!

ReRe:Ok, deh readers skip aja dah perang hina2an mereka! Mending kalian review aja~ *dilempar tombak*


End file.
